


suki suki madotsuki

by grimdurnk



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Gen, also first fanfic im postin here hope its ok, midnight thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdurnk/pseuds/grimdurnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yume Nikki thought(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	suki suki madotsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Really short story. It's a bit plain, but writer's block hits hard sometimes.

The docks are lonely at night. If there were nights without awakening.

Its boards are creaking under the footsteps of a young girl; eyes shut, hair braided, shoes squeaking along.

It's been a long time since her last visit here.

A feeling of indescribable change is overwhelming, yet, the fisherman is still fishing on his dock, the Pirori has yet to fix its posture, the creatures have yet to explore deeper depths, and Sotoburu is continuing its never-ending strobe of fascinating colors. A vending machine continues to ask for high prices, dispensing the tasteless drinks she has come to be acquainted with. While they do not leave a bitter taste in her mouth, there is something in the water that does.

Lamps are scattered about the water, glistening softly against the endless void surrounding itself. 

If a void were to be filled with light, it would surely be a nightmare.

With a pinch of a cheek, the young girl would awaken; the creaking of the boards would cease, the silent atmosphere were to overcome the squeaks of shoes, and the girl would inevitably return again. She will open the window to the lovely void she had been accustomed to.

Surely, she will write this last encounter in her dream journal; a world devoid of reality, all with the touch of a switch, with the touch of a light. 

 

 


End file.
